Amor a primera vista
by Sara Hime
Summary: Y por estar bajo el maldito efecto del alcohol, se dejaron ir antes de conocerse mejor.


No era un día cualquiera para los _Inu no taisho, _hoy por fin habían logrado graduarse, Inuyasha se sentía realmente feliz, con gran esfuerzo había logrado obtener las calificaciones mínimas como para obtener su diploma, aunque se sentía algo vacío a pesar de su corta edad; pensaba que tal vez le hacía falta Kikyo.

Sesshōmaru se sentía normal, había pasado su vida en esas instituciones pasando sin el mayor inconveniente, aunque se sentía más mal que bien, ya que su madre lo había casi obligado a ir a la salida de Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku, según ella porque Sesshōmaru sería el único que no tomaría ni una gota de alcohol.

Por otra parte Koga y Miroku estaban ansiosos por la celebración de esa noche, ya que habían logrado obtener una clase de licor extraño el cual no se sentía… era perfecto para embriagar a Sesshōmaru, era genial… lo iban a ver así por primera vez.

Llegada la hora, todos salieron esa noche en el nuevo y lujosísimo auto de Sesshōmaru que era su regalo por haberse graduado con honores, Sesshōmaru iba de mal genio, incluso, tenía más mal genio que de costumbre, no podía creer que estaba saliendo con los inútiles, no era que nos los apreciara, con el tiempo les había cogido un cariño extraño, hasta a su medio hermano Inuyasha.

-Este es el plan muchachos- empezó Miroku, que había pasado su adolescencia planeando este día- Vamos, buscamos una mesa vacía, y luego atraemos mujeres- Inuyasha y Miroku asintieron con la cabeza, estar ahí ya los había emocionado bastante, Sesshōmaru sólo echó un suspiro de resignación.

Mientras se iban adentrando, se fijaron una mesa, pero no era cualquier mesa, habían 3 hermosas chicas ahí… una de cabellos negros, otra de cabello castaño y otra pelirroja.

-Oye Miroku, que tal si cambiamos de planes y nos acercamos a esa mesa, es perfecta para nosotros, son 3 y somos 3, bueno ya sabes, Sesshōmaru no va a ligar esta noche-propuso Koga con afán, no quería que otros se adelantaran.

Miroku ni siquiera respondió, salió corriendo hacia aquella mesa a hablar con las señoritas, Inuyasha y Koga lo siguieron, Sesshōmaru no tuvo alternativa, y en su mente pensaba que sería la peor noche de su vida.

-Hermosas señoritas, ¿podríamos acompañarlas mis amigos y yo?, bueno no hay muchas mesas, y es bueno compartir- inició Miroku la conversación con una excusa demasiado rara.

-Yo veo muchas mesas vacías-reprochó una chica de cabello castaño y de unos hermosos ojos marrones, parecía algo fastidiada.

-Deja de ser grosera Sango, claro que pueden acompañarnos, es perfecto, ustedes son cuatro- habló la de cabellos negros, con una picardía innata y con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí Sango, Kagome tiene razón-agregó la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

-Ayame, deberías apoyarme- Volvió a renegar la que supuestamente se llamaba Sango…

-Sango, pero que bello nombre para una doncella celestial como tú-dijo Miroku, obviamente para que dejase de poner problema en que ellos pudieran estar con ella, Sango no se pudo resistir tampoco a los encantos de Miroku.

-Yo soy Koga, mucho gusto-se presentó con gusto- ellos son Miroku, Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru- siguió mientras señalaba a cada uno respectivamente.

Koga se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, Inuyasha al lado de la que al parecer se llamaba Kagome, Miroku al lado de Sango que de por si estaban encantados el uno con el otro y Sesshōmaru realmente estaba al lado de una silla vacía, Sesshōmaru estaba realmente enfadado.

-Dile a tu amigo que no se ponga de mal humor, en poco llega otra amiga que le hará compañía- dijo Kagome al ver la actitud del joven.

-No le digas eso, se enojará más, vino obligado-susurró Inuyasha compadeciendo a su medio hermano.

Pronto trajeron las bebidas y el ambiente se prendió, las parejas anteriormente susodichas ni siquiera podían sentarse, con el alcohol presente sólo quería bailar y disfrutar… la supuesta amiga no llegaba, así que Sesshōmaru realmente estaba solo y bebía algo sin alcohol, Miroku y Koga iban a llevar a cabo su plan pero en eso llegó la supuesta amiga, Miroku y Koga sólo observaron, aquella chica ni siquiera se acercó a sus amigas, era hermosa, de una piel blanca, así como la de Sesshōmaru, de ojos azules oscuros y cabello oscuro entre negro y castaño, se sentó justo al lado del aburrido Sesshōmaru.

-aquí están sentadas una pelirroja y otras dos, ¿verdad?-le preguntó la chica a Sesshōmaru.

-Sí-respondió secamente él.

De repente aparecieron Koga y Miroku, con el pretexto de ofrecerle a Sesshōmaru llevarle algo, para así llevar a cabo su plan.

-Buenas noches señorita, seguramente usted es la amiga de las chicas, Yo soy Miroku, mucho gusto, y él, él es Koga-

-Mucho gusto, y sí vengo con ellas y por lo que veo les ha ido muy bien-

-¿Te traemos algo de tomar?- preguntó sonriente Koga.

-No muchas gracias-respondió ella con una sonrisa falsa.

-Está bien… ¿y a ti Sesshōmaru?, te traemos más jugo, bueno he visto que has ido varias veces, si quieres te traemos una jarra entera, así no tendrás que ir tan seguido-

-Está bien-respondió el aburrido Sesshōmaru sin más ánimos.

-Tu nombre es muy bonito- dijo la chica mientras los otros dos se alejaban emocionados - siempre he pensado en ese nombre, sabes… así le pondré a mi hijo.

-La verdad no me interesa-

-Vaya… que actitud, ahora veo porque no estás bailando y además tomas jugo en vez de licor-agregó la chica entre risas.

-Que graciosa eres-Dijo Sesshōmaru entre sarcasmos, realmente no se sintió con deseos de matarla como de costumbre, de repente esa chica decía cosas tontas, hacía la noche un poco más agradable y seguramente no lo haría tan larga como pareciese.

-Bueno que seas amargado no significa que no bailes o no vayas a tomar, yo haré lo mismo que tú y no soy amargada- dijo ella simpáticamente con un amplia y bella sonrisas que sorprendió mucho al frívolo de Sesshōmaru, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan bella.

-No soy amargado, soy serio y vine aquí en contra de mi voluntad-Sesshōmaru en contra de sus principios le habló, como para: "no aburrirse tanto, no tenía nada de malo, ella simplemente hacía lo que él y era mucho mejor que ver bailar los demás todas la noche", o eso se renegaba él en su mente sabiendo que verdaderamente lo que había logrado tal rara actitud en él había sido la bella sonrisa de la chica.

En el momento en que la chica iba a responder, llegó Miroku con la jarra llena de un licor imperceptible para cualquiera, la jarra estaba repleta y se la entregó a Sesshōmaru y se fue sin decir nada.

Sesshōmaru sospechando las intenciones de los chicos, olió y probó rápidamente el jugo a ver si de pronto tenía algo raro, pero no encontró nada raro y se bebió ese vaso rápidamente, hacía mucho calor.

-¿No tiene licor?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa grande, Sesshōmaru se sintió algo extraño pero no prestó atención.

-No, ¿por qué no te vas a divertir como tus amigas?- preguntó el chico por cuestiones extrañas, a pesar de debatirse por dentro, no podía evitar hablarle.

-No me gusta el licor y bailar tampoco- respondió ella algo triste- tus ojos son muy bellos.

-Los tuyos también- correspondió raramente Sesshōmaru, aunque seguramente era por ese embriagante vaso de jugo que había bebido ligeramente, ahora él sólo podía decir la verdad-No había visto una chica tan bella como tú, hace años, miento… nunca.

-Eres más gracioso que yo, oye hace mucho calor, ¿no te molesta que tome de tu jugo?, bueno es que si no tiene licor y la verdad me muro de sed-

-No hay problema-

Aparentemente Sesshōmaru estaba bien, sin embargo lo que le había dicho a la muchacha era síntomas de algo, él también se sirvió otro vaso de jugo, esperando refrescarse, ya que seguramente el calor le hacía decir cosas que él nunca decía, era sumamente extraño… se sentía liviano, sin peso alguno.

Ambos bebieron inocentemente la bebida, Sara bebió otro vaso, de verdad tenía mucha sed y calor. En ese momento, los dos estaban igualmente ebrios, habían bebido mucho alcohol sin darse cuenta, pero como no estaban conscientes de lo que pasaban, fingieron sobriedad y siguieron hablando.

-Oye, te obligan frecuentemente a acompañarlos, porque si es así vendré más frecuentemente a hacerte compañía-dijo ella entre risas, lo que demostraba que realmente estaba mal.

-No… es primera vez y creo que última, pero si quieres hacerme compañía yo también puedo venir más seguido-

-Pues la verdad, no le digo esto a todos los chicos... no es que no me guste bailar, sino que me trae malos recuerdos, pero viéndote, me dan ganas de salir y bailar contigo, además tenerte más cerca- propuso ella ya que nunca había visto a alguien tan apuesto y con el alcohol, no podía dejar de desearlo, se miraba tan serio, tan besable.

- Yo no bailo, pero si quieres bailar, está bien… también me produces cosas extrañas, nunca había tenido tantos deseos de besar a alguien en la boca, tienes unos hermosos labios, color cereza-

-Yo no puedo bailar tampoco, y también me provoca besarte-

-Yo nunca he bailado, pero vamos, aprendamos juntos-concluyó Sesshōmaru lleno de alcohol sin desearlo, se levantó y le extendió la mano a la chica para ir a la pista.

Inuyasha mirando eso se quedó con la boca abierta… y preocupado le enseñó a Miroku lo que estaba viendo, a lo que Miroku sonrió y dijo "Ya se había tardado, le dimos de licor y no se dio cuenta, anótalo Inuyasha, nos va a matar pero vale la pena verlo bailar"

Sesshōmaru se sentía atraído hacia esa chica, era el alcohol, lo sabía pero bailó con ella como por instinto, así totalmente cerca, como si trataran de seducirse mutuamente, ella lo tomaba de la mano para pasarla después por su vientre, a ella le fascinaba como él respiraba cerca de su yugular, después decidió verlo frente a frente, él… deseaba besarla y así lo hizo, nunca antes había besado a una chica, pero para Sara… él besaba realmente bien y para él, esa chica besaba a la vampiresa, besada de una manera que lo hacía sentirse mejor que nunca, era como si se lo comiera vivo.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga, se quedaron asombrados de ver aquello, nunca en toda su vida pensaron que Sesshōmaru iba a besar a una chica, incluso antes que ellos y aún más en una fiesta…ellos siempre tuvieron fuertes sospechas de que seguramente no le gustaban las mujeres.

-Aquí hace mucho calor- dijo Sesshōmaru después de un largo y exquisito beso con la chica-¿vamos a otro lugar?

-¿A dónde?- dijo ella riendo, mientras le robaba otro beso, era realmente inevitable no hacerlo con esa boca tan sexy que tenía Sesshōmaru.

-Es sorpresa- dijo él emocionado.

Ella no se negó…se dejó guiar de la mano de ese apuesto hombre, ella no tenía planeado eso, pero tampoco podía negarse a esos encantos innatos del joven que se hacía llamar Sesshōmaru, aún algo de su conciencia le advertía que él podía ser peligroso, pero era muy lindo como para negársele.

Sesshōmaru la guió hasta donde estaba Miroku, que fue al primero que vio, le entregó las llaves de su carro y le advirtió que lo cuidara como a su vida o lo mataría.

Después de salir, ambos jóvenes con las hormonas a mil y con poca conciencia, se subieron a un taxi.

-No entiendo porque estoy ebria si se suponía que no tenía alcohol lo que tomé-

-Ni yo, debió ser Miroku, me amenazó con esto durante años, pero vale la pena, porque todo ha terminado tan bien, aquí contigo-

-No sé quién sea Aroku… ó… ¿Era Miroku?, a quién le importa, dime a donde vamos-dijo emocionadamente la chica mientras se sacaba su chaqueta de cuero y quedaba en una pequeña camisa de tiritas que mostraba más de su blanca piel y la hacía verse aún más provocativa, después de eso volvió a besar a Sesshōmaru con esos besos vampíricos.

-Vamos a mi apartamento, queda en los edificios Tokio de cristal, nunca lo había usado, pero creo que nos sentiremos mejor ahí, y que mejor que usarlo por primera vez contigo- señaló el ebrio de Sesshōmaru, especificando como para que el taxista no se atreviera interrumpir aquel momento.

Sin darse llegaron al susodicho apartamento de Sesshōmaru, que lucía espectacular, de último estilo, de estilo perfecto, Sara se sentía locamente atraída por Sesshōmaru y sin importarle lo que pasara estaba raramente decidida a todo.

Y así fue como pasó el tiempo… entre baile y baile, entre copa y copa… los dos realmente emocionados por raras sensaciones que nunca creyeron tener esa noche, o esa madrugada, ni si quiera lo sabían, no sabían la hora, no sabían en ese momento qué era la noción del tiempo, sólo se dejaron llevar, sin saber si quiera que si al otro día sentirían que eso llegaría a ser eterno, si al otro día podrían tener la misma sed que en esos momentos tenían mutuamente, sin embargo no quisieron saber algo que no podían saber.

No sabían dónde iban a parar, aunque la piel los guiaba por ese misterioso y carnal camino que era tan nuevo como deseado para los dos en esos instantes, no sabían si serían tal para cual siempre… pero sabían que cada uno era perfecto para el otro en ese momento, a pesar del alcohol.

Y así, de una copa pasaron al dormitorio de Sesshōmaru, a su cama, donde Sesshōmaru entre besos separados miraba los profundos azules ojos de Sara que brillaban intensamente con ayuda de la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, Sara lo tomó de la mano, con algo de inseguridad… puso su mano frente a frente con la de él…y las entrelazó… sintiendo más seguridad, y tal vez la necesaria como para seguir en aquello, él sabiendo que era su primera vez, se sentía igualmente inseguro pero sentía que de verdad lo quería y la besó para empezar y no parar… de caricias pasaron a besos más y más apasionados, de un botón a todo lo demás, y así fue… no pusieron ni quisieron poner reglas ni reloj, ya que estaban sólo los dos y era un mundo aparte.

A pesar de la timidez, de la inseguridad llegó a ser un acto pasional lleno de embestidas salvajes y placenteras para ambos, que lo disfrutaron paso a paso, en especial al llegar a un total climax.

Después de aquello sólo pudieron dormir, tanto por el cansancio como por el alcohol, este último desatador de todo este increíble suceso, que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba.


End file.
